


heavy in my arms

by cozyshiba



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst/Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Heartbreak, LGBT, Lesbian, Pride, Sapphic, alluromelle - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozyshiba/pseuds/cozyshiba
Summary: In which Allura remembers Altea in the fire of another village and Romelle tries to save her from her mind.





	heavy in my arms

When they arrived, there was only fire. Allura’s eyes watered with unshed tears of anger and horror at the outcome of this battle. Voltron did not arrive in time. Kaareka, grassy and plentiful, was now covered in licking flames of red and purple. They could see it dance as they landed outside of the small village and stepped out of their lions. All of them looked in aweful distress at the town. Lance was the first to break off, running to it, screaming something about maybe there being survivors. Shiro followed in suit, and after him, everyone else.

Allura, however, just stared. She felt stuck in a memory, screams of terror echoing in her head. She could hear the voice of her father and all she could do was stare at Kaareka which was collapsing from the core. Everything seemed far away, like it was all a dream to her. Even when a hand fell down on her shoulder and tried to shake her out of it, she couldn’t see. The past was too threatening.

“Princess?” Romelle questioned, worry coating her voice like honey dripped concern. Allura shook her hand off of her shoulder and let her feet move numbly towards Kaareka after the others. Her mind was off somewhere else. She couldn’t focus. Allura tripped over rubble and caught herself with her hands. She gasped in pain as a shard of glass ripped through the skin of her palm, but that didn’t stop her. She got up and continued walking, all the while playing the last moments she had of her father over and over in her mind, hoping she could save somebody from that heartbreak.

Romelle called after her, a soft cry that nearly broke through Allura’s stupor, but she couldn’t shake it. The princess was stuck in what her life used to be, what it still could be. “Allura!” Romelle grasped Allura’s wrist harshly, her voice filled with alarm. “Allura you can not go into that town like this. You’re unfocused and we don’t know if there are any Galra left there.” She was harsh, like the rippling winds of a hurricane, but it was what Allura needed. She blinked and turned towards Romelle who had a rough look of concern creasing her features.

“I am fine. I need to go help.” Allura took her arm from the blonde’s and, with a newfound determination, marched towards Kaareka, heartbeat preening down towards her lungs. Romelle followed her in a split second, rushing to catch up.

“I’m coming.” She stated firmly, leaving no room for Allura to argue. The princess huffed angrily, but kept her mouth shut, refusing to say a word. Allura handed Romelle her helmet instead, giving her enough protection to reassure the princess that she would be okay in the event of a battle.

Slowly they pushed their way through fire, smoke, and bodies, eyes scanning for any rising chests. There was nothing. Romelle gripped Allura’s hand, holding in sobs of petrification. Allura squeezed her fingers and gulped down her own cries. 

“Hunk,” Allura called softly when she saw his figure, “have you found anyone?” He shook his head and disappeared into the smoke, leaving Allura numb. The voices started up again, flashes of death filling her vision. Allura’s ocean eyes glazed over and she stopped, turned towards a nearly intact house, and ran into the fire. Her actions were crazed, very un-like Allura.

“Allura!” Romelle screamed in horror, wanting to run after her, but knowing she would not survive the flames. “Allura.” Hunk came at the blonde’s call, confusion wafting off of him in waves. “She ran into the fire.” Romelle simply stated. Hunk nodded and sent out a message through their comm system that she was linked to, but she couldn’t listen. All she could do was hope that Allura came out okay.

She fought through the fire, searching for the cries she knew she heard. Someone had to be alive, Allura thought. As she got closer and the sound got louder, she came upon a door and flung it open, only for the cries of help to seize. Her cut hand burned from the metal handle, but she didn’t wince. She was dissociating away from the world, her feet only staying to the ground for the screams she swore she heard. 

However, there was nobody in there, for the screams were her own. For the loss of her planet, her people, her family, and most of all, herself. Allura slumped to the ground and finally succumbed to the tears that had been threatening to fall ever since they received Kaareka’s call.

Somebody’s arms wrapped around her and lifted her up, stopping for only a second as she coughed up the ash she inhaled. She recognized the blue of his Paladin armour, but she couldn’t say anything. She failed Kaareka. She failed the people she was supposed to protect. “I failed them,” she whispered softly. Lance heard her words, but he did not know what to say to such a soulful sentence that shook him to the bones.

“I’ve got her!” She heard faintly as the sun burst brightly against the skin of her face. It was bright enough to burn. And suddenly, as quickly as the memories had appeared, they disappeared and she could hear clearly. The worried voices of her friends. The scolding of Coran, but mostly the liquid, halting words of Romelle. Allura looked at her, taking Lance’s arms away from her and walked forward with understanding.

“Are you crazy?” Romelle spat, tears falling rapidly. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed! You were so stupid to do that, Allura! You have no idea how worried we were.” Allura shook her head and took her helmet off of Romelle, dropping it to the floor.

“I have my armour, I would have been fine.” Romelle furiously shook her head, her fingers curling into fists that turned her knuckles as white as snow.

“But you didn’t have your helmet.” She whispered meekly, her temper falling. Allura smiled softly, bitterly. “I don’t understand.” Allura cradled her hand to her chest and frowned down at the bubbling burn and the cut that stopped bleeding.

“Neither do I, Romelle.” The blonde laughed bitterly but took Allura under her arm anyways and helped her back to Blue. 

“I need to go get your hand patched up.” Neither of them spoke, mostly for the lack of words to be said, but also because Allura was back in that state again. Eyes shaded, lips partly open as if she was going to mutter something soft and heartbreakingly sweet. She didn’t say anything out loud, though. There was a war in her mind, but her appearance was as smooth as glass. Allura showed nothing to anyone until she and Romelle were safe in Blue as the rest of the Paladins and Coran scoped out the rest of the area. They were alone and she could finally break.

Romelle set Allura down into the pilot’s chair and went to wet a cloth, coming back to kneel in front of the princess. Allura blinked out of her reverie at the cold touch of the cloth to her face, slowly dabbing away the ash that coated her skin.

“Why did you run into that building?” Romelle asked after a few seconds, brows furrowing. Her voice was quiet like a mouse, afraid to disturb the silence that their presence had created. Allura glanced sheepishly at her with a shrug of her shoulders.

“I thought I heard somebody. I thought there was somebody in there that I could save.” She muttered in a state of embarrassment. Romelle clucked her tongue. “I heard my father call out for me and I saw him and the fire that consumed Altea. My father was a friend to the Galra. How could they do that to us?” Allura cleared her throat and blocked Romelle’s hand from her face. “I could see Altea within Kaareka. I just fell under a spell, I suppose. One that showed me the past. One that I failed.” She sighed and slumped forward, head falling into her hands.

“You didn’t fail anyone, Allura. There was nothing you could do about Altea or about Kaareka. There will always be tragedies between victories, though you can never get used to them. I wish I could soothe your thoughts, but I don’t think there is anything I can say or do to help.” Allura laughed shakily, fearfully. Romelle set the cloth down by her side and placed her hands in her lap, eyes widening with her sincerity. 

“There-there is something you could do.” Allura glanced up at her through glossed eyes and wet eyelashes. She admired Romelle’s eyes that glittered like the stars in space and the wisps of hair framing her face were strands only a goddess could possess. She was entranced by Romelle just like she was entranced with the fire.

“What is there, Allura?” She whispered, licking her lips in anticipation. Allura wanted to look away, she knew she should, but she just couldn’t pull her eyes from Romelle’s. So soon after the battle with Lotor and she was already falling for someone else. 

“Tell me,” she mumbled, “you can tell me something. Can I fall in love so soon after heartbreak or am I just lying to myself?” Romelle inhaled deeply, her hands trembling in her lap. 

“I-I don’t know. Were you ever in love with him in the first place?” Allura sighed in confusion. 

“I think I was in love with the thought of him. He knew so much about Altea that I did not care to learn when I was younger.” Romelle lifted a hand and hesitantly placed it on Allura’s cheek, lifting her head. 

“Who are you in love with?” She asked bravely, eyes boring into Allura’s deep sparkling ones. Allura bit her lip in thought as she leaned forward, if only slightly. 

“I think I may be falling for you, Romelle.” The blonde tilted her head to the side and let their lips nearly touch, their breaths mingling, the scent of peppermint clouding Allura’s thoughts. 

“I feel the same way.” Then their lips touched and it was sweet, salt tipping off Romelle’s taste buds as Allura began to cry again. She didn’t pull away, however- she just deepened the kiss until they were both begging for air and had to separate. Romelle’s hands were wrapped onto Allura’s arms, whilst Allura held her cheeks in both hands. “Why are you crying?” The blonde questioned once she caught her breath. Up this close, she could see the imperfections in Allura’s skin; all the scars and sun spots, but they only seemed to make her even more beautiful. 

“Because I do not want to hurt you.” Romelle shushes her with a shy, but confident smile. She took a hand away from Allura’s arm and instead locked pinkies with her to complete the statement she had on her mind.

“And you won’t. I won’t leave you, Allura. I promise.” Romelle placed a kiss on the princess’s forehead, soft and secure. “I like the feeling of loving you.” Allura smiled. 

“You make my heart flutter and my breath hitch.” Romelle let out a joking huff of relief. Placing the hand that wasn’t locked over her heart.

“Well I would hope I wasn’t the only one to feel that way.” Allura giggled, happiness lighting up her features. “You are such a wonder, Princess Allura.”

“I am glad my tears do not scare you away.” She responded, ticking her silver hair behind her ears. 

“You will never be heavy in my arms, no matter how heavy your heart may be.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! thank you all so much for reading!! i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
